


sugar me

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Forbidden Love, almost angst, implied for like a line that le's got a clit piercing, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Jeonghwa dips down, kisses Hyojin long and hard. Gets a little dizzy, just from the drag and glide and unexpected sweet of it.





	sugar me

**Author's Note:**

> here it is ;)

Hyojin _shivers_, back pale and graceful as it arches. Groans. "_Baby_."

It never gets old, that thrill. Hearing the raspy pet names as they pearl slick and glossy from Hyojin's smeared-cranberry lips. Jeonghwa smiles, sinful quirk of her lips, as she draws her hand away, slipping her tongue over the silky traces of Hyojin on her fingers. Hyojin's eyes meet hers, and even in the low moonlight Jeonghwa can make out the lingering lust, acute _desire_, in her swirling eyes. Jeonghwa pulls her fingers out with a _pop_, teasingly flicks the glint of silver sparkling between Hyojin's legs and notes the way Hyojin tries so hard to keep her hips still, already so _desperate_ for more but proud, too proud to let it show.

Jeonghwa rises, knees kissed blossom-pink from the cold floor. Her baby blue dress shimmers faintly in the barely-there light, still hanging perfectly from marble shoulders, and she feels so damn _powerful_. Knowing that she could snatch her Versace bag from Hyojin's bathroom sink, brush through her hair a couple times, and walk right out into the sticky September night, leave Hyojin sprawled and utterly _wrecked_ behind her.

She doesn't, of course, but it's maddening, Hyojin a mess in front of her while Jeonghwa's heels are still perfectly strapped around her ankles, pearls dripping, calculated, over her collarbones exactly the way they were two hours ago. The contrast.

"Look at you," Jeonghwa whispers. Takes in Hyojin's moon-saturated limbs, the aching luxury of her curves, until she might burst. She lowers herself onto the bed, crawling towards Hyojin, pointed nude heels over those dirty blue sheets, cotton against icy leather. "So pretty like this. _Raw_ for it, siren, and all mine."

_Just for tonight_, Jeonghwa doesn't add, but she _means_ it, in the tilt of her palms sliding up Hyojin's thighs. There's an edge to it, to all of it, knowing come sunrise Jeonghwa will be untouchable again, and Hyojin is too smart to think _this_ exists anywhere but her curtainless room, too late to be night and too early to be morning. She's too smart to let her gaze catch on Jeonghwa when they cross paths on campus, too smart to return Jeonghwa's flickering, yearning smile.

Jeonghwa slowly hitches her dress up around her waist, straddles Hyojin. Rough lace of her panties dragging calculated against Hyojin's soft, soft skin. She presses her fingertips to the bob of Hyojin's throat.

It's funny. Calling Hyojin _siren_, because that's what everyone else knows Jeonghwa as. Pretty Jeonghwa with the expensive clothes and exquisite smile, princess, little temptress, _oh_.

(They don't call Hyojin anything, just know. See it in her eyes. She's weed if you need it, cloves if you want them, a fuck up against the bathroom mirrors if you have nothing better to do. Steam and sweat and lips smudged all over.)

But Hyojin is only like _this_ with her, she likes to think. Jeonghwa grinds down, clasps Hyojin's hands and presses them above her head. Hyojin never took her rings off and they sink into Jeonghwa's palms, a sudden brush of cold, stark against Hyojin's heat.

"_Tell me_," Jeonghwa hisses into the sweat-prickled hollow of Hyojin's throat, "what do I do to you?"

Hyojin's breath catches under Jeonghwa's lips. Her eyelashes curve wetly against her cheeks, streaked and sticky with eyeliner and tears. Jeonghwa's teeth sink into the tender of her shoulder.

"I _want_ you," Hyojin finally responds, as soon as Jeonghwa thinks she might not be able to take it anymore. She's always so graceful with her words, given the time to gather them. "Say my name. Touch me. I could drink you in forever."

Jeonghwa smirks. "Forever, huh?"

She dips down, kisses Hyojin long and hard. Gets a little dizzy, just from the drag and glide and unexpected sweet of it. Hyojin kisses back, harder. Cocky. Her nails, chipped cherry, dig into Jeonghwa's knuckles. She can taste the strange bite of Hyojin's velvety lipstick, bleeding into her mouth, stained against Jeonghwa's lips by now. Smoke always at the back of her.

Like it's their last time. Final ebb of drunk, forbidden lust. Like reality is finally catching up with them, like once this haze of Jeonghwa's floral perfume fades from Hyojin's sheets it will never return, like _sweetheart, we can't, not anymore_. Like they don't both know what a lie _that_ would be.

Because Jeonghwa is always back again, stealing into Hyojin's honey because it flows, it flows for her. Addicted, the neverending pull of Hyojin's oceans-deep eyes, tantalizing warmth swelling into all the empty spaces.

Later, Jeonghwa's head tilts to the side. Her eyes shutter closed and her breath stills in her lungs. "_Hyojin_," she sighs. Hyojin trembles, holds her close.

When Jeonghwa reapplies her lip tint and sinks back into her stiff shoes, the sun is barely misting over the horizon and Hyojin is still asleep, crisped midnight sheets stretched over her body.

After a moment of deliberation, Jeonghwa tugs at the elastic of her panties, stepping out of them when they pool around her ankles. She hooks them over the doorknob, scrap of thin ivory lace against rusted metal. She sweeps Hyojin's leather jacket off of the armchair it had been haphazardly tossed across last night and drapes it over her shoulders.

Jeonghwa's footsteps pierce through the empty silence. The day looms ahead of her, with its unforgiving real world. Here, every room stings with Hyojin's heady scent.

In her handbag, a notification lights up her phone. Jeonghwa's first class is in twenty minutes. She slinks out, closes the door quietly behind her, and exhales.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/htmess_ex_press)


End file.
